1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal carrying devices, specifically to modular personal carrying systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal carrying devices have been used since ancient times. There has always been a need to conveniently carry articles on ones person. Personal carrying needs vary widely over different individuals, situations, and needs. Accordingly, the many kinds of bags, backpacks, slings, rucksacks, harnesses, attaches, briefcases, carry-ons, carryalls, cases, diddies, duffels, grub-bags, handbags, haversacks, holdalls, kits, knapsacks, packs, packets, pockets, pokes, kit bags, purses, sacs, sacks, saddlebags, satchels, suitcases, totes, and other personal carrying devices are sometimes adapted and/or specialized to match particular needs. Specialization is often at the expense of fulfilling other needs.
While some personal carrying needs are typically adequately fulfilled by specialized carrying devices, other personal carrying needs are not. For example, there are some situations where the advantages of specialization, such as efficient use of space, weight, weight distribution, etc., are greatly appreciated, but the personal carrying needs of the situation are variable and changing over time. Further, it may be inconvenient to have multiple carrying devices to properly address the changing needs.
As an example, hiking and camping often require very specialized carrying devices configured to efficiently use and manage limited space and weight requirements as well as properly distribute weight over a person to facilitate long hikes over sometimes difficult terrain. Further, wherein the user may intend to spend significant time in the outdoors, there is a great need to bring enough gear and supplies to keep the user healthy and safe for several days.
However, the user may intend to hike a distance into the outdoors and establish a base camp. There, a majority of the gear and supplies may be left while the user then sets out on smaller excursions in surrounding areas, for example taking day hikes in order to explore, experience the area, taking samples, survey, or any other reason. During these smaller excursions a very different set of needs are present and because of the circumstances, specialized personal carrying devices are very much in demand. However, it is inconvenient and inefficient to carry multiple sets of specialized carrying devices.
As another example, a personal carrying device may be used primarily as a storage device, like a 72-hour kit. In such a case, the device will typically be used to store items, but in case of an emergency or other similar event, the personal carrying device may be used to carry the contents thereof some previously unknown distance for some previously unknown purpose. Therefore, it is likely that the device may be required to serve any number of divergent needs. Thus, specialization in one aspect may render the device inadequate for the eventual actual need.
Still further, a user may take many different kinds of trips, such as trips involving camping, fishing, hunting, search and rescue, reconnaissance, exploration, travel and any other kinds of trips where it is convenient or necessary to carry items on ones person. Therefore an individual may have greatly changing needs. As it is always beneficial to have specialized personal carrying devices, it would be beneficial, but inconvenient and expensive, to purchase many different specialized personal carrying devices adapted to the particular needs of each trip.
Yet still further, the particular needs of each trip may be unknown for a time, even unknown till the time of the immediacy of the need. In such cases it may be impractical or impossible to obtain an appropriately specialized personal carrying device.
Again further, personal carrying devices often contain many different types of contents. Some personal carrying devices include only a small number of compartments or separate storage areas. This has the advantage of keeping all the materials in only one or a few locations, making it simple to determine where to begin looking for an item. However, actually finding the appropriate item may be difficult, as it may be lost among a large number of other items.
Some personal carrying devices include a large number of compartments or storage areas. This allows for better organization of the contents of the personal carrying device. However, unless the organization structure is committed to memory, or marked on the device, determining the proper compartment for each object may be difficult. Further, wherein the organization of contents of the personal carrying device is marked thereon, changes in the organization may lead to confusion or may render the personal carrying device unfit for use.
What is needed is a personal carrying device or system that may be configured by a user to be adapted to a wide variety of needs.